The present invention relates to an electrical connector element, in particular as part of an electrical plug type connector, having at least one contact receiving member for an electrical contact element which can be inserted into the at least one contact receiving member in an insertion direction as far as its end position, having a locking member by means of which the contact element in its locking position can be secured in the end position against being removed from the at least one contact receiving member counter to the insertion direction, and having a securing member which retains the locking member in the locking position in its securing position.
Such connector elements are known from the prior art. For example, the specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,605 discloses an “inline” connector element, that is to say, a so-called 180° connector, in which locking members in the form of resiliently deflectable catches or catch plates are retained in their locking position by means of a cover which is connected to a housing member of the connector element by means of a type of integral hinge.
Furthermore, the specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,345 A discloses a connector element of the generic type, in which catch members for the contact elements are secured in the locking position by means of a cover which is constructed so as to be able to be displaceably fitted to the housing member.
A disadvantage with connector elements known from the prior art is that an additional, so-called second contact securing means, which supplements the contact primary engagement brought about by the locking members and may help to check correct seating of the contact elements in their end positions, is possible only with difficulty.